


Fly High

by HunnieDae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Azumane Asahi, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Husbands, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Love, Masturbation in Shower, Oil Gland Kink, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Romantic Fluff, Shower Sex, Smut, Wing Kink, Wing Oil, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/pseuds/HunnieDae
Summary: “I told you I’ve always got your back,” Noya’s voice croons, startling Asahi. Lithe hands dance over Asahi’s wings, teasing the feathers playfully.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 217





	Fly High

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I think Tuesday’s will be my posting days for HQ :D 
> 
> I have three main kinks, lactation, wings and tentacles. This is me submitting to my wing kink via Asahi being the sweetest little sub! 
> 
> Thank you to my love, Lolistar92 for always helping me prep, write and post these fics<3 
> 
> Enjoy x x x

Asahi still revels in that feeling, the way his body thrummed with unrelenting energy, the way his soul  _ needed _ that win. 

Now, even years on, he can remember the dull ache between his shoulder blades where his wings had been dying to come out, to shift and support him in his jump. 

But there’s deep rooted pride in knowing that he was able to beat so many teams. He always flew higher than ever after a good match, feeling pure happiness thrum through his body. 

Being the ace for Karasuno was the turning point for Asahi’s confidence and he’s thankful for the experience. 

It’s good to revel in such an experience while he showers. His wings are free, spread wide and proud. The black feathers are damp from the time Asahi has spent in the shower, facing the wall and just taking time to  _ think.  _

Being able to walk around his home like this is something Ashai thought would never be possible. It used to be painful to suppress his wings. There’s no greater feeling than letting them hang naturally, exposed to the world. He’s grateful to be comfortable enough to be his true self, now. 

“ _ Oh,”  _ Asahi sighs. The spray of the shower is hitting him just right, the water’s temperature is set to that perfect heat and he feels like he could  _ fly.  _

Asahi twists his arms at an awkward angle, trying to reach the base of his wings. He can never quite get to that sweet spot, where his fingers could bury deep into his glands and massage them until they open and spill all their oil. 

That doesn’t stop him from trying. He can just about reach the bottom of each gland. Softly, he massages them, moving his fingers in circular motions to stimulate himself. 

“Fuck,” Asahi gasps. It’s so good, he hasn’t had a chance to release his oil in so long. But the way his fingers are just  _ missing _ his sweet spots, he’ll never be able to get off like this. 

“I told you I’ve always got your back,” Noya’s voice croons, startling Asahi. Lithe hands dance over Asahi’s wings, teasing the feathers playfully. 

In comparison to his little stature, Noya’s presence dwarfs Asahi in a way that he loves. Though Noya had snuck up on Asahi several times to frighten him in the name of fun, this was always going to be a little different. 

Without any prompting, Noya’s fingers knead into Ashai’s glands, stimulating them in a practiced massage. 

Noya’s been doing this for years. Even more so since they got married. 

“No—Noya,” Asahi moans, hunching his back more so he can push back onto Noya’s fingers. 

“I’ve got you.” Noya takes one hand from Asahi’s glands and smooths it down his toned side, soothing him gently. “Come on baby, leak for me.”

“I—I can’t,” Asahi admits shyly. There’s no denying that he struggles to get his oil to release. Even though the pleasure is otherworldly, his body doesn’t give in that readily. 

Noya presses harder, sending zings of pleasure right down Asahi’s spine. Asahi can’t even see his husband, doesn’t even know if Noya is naked, if he’s turned on. Still, that doesn’t stop Asahi’s cock hardening between his legs, stimulated by the spray of the shower raining down. It’s always so arousing to think he can attract Noya in such a way. 

“You can’t?” Noya teases, fingering Asahi’s glands harder. “What happened to trying, hmm?” 

Asahi can picture the look on Noya’s face. That smug grin he’ll be wearing. The one that makes Asahi  _ want  _ Noya in every way imaginable. 

The blush that coats Asahi’s cheeks is natural. He wants to give his all to Noya. Being married to such a positive energy makes Asahi want to give his best at all times. 

So, Asahi loses himself in the sensations that are pulsing through his body. His long hair is dripping wet, pushed back from his face. The power of the water is pummelling at his sensitive nipples and his hardened cock, giving him those sweet vibrations that could bring him to climax if he stayed there long enough. 

But it’s Noya that Asahi can feel the most. Noya’s small, strong body is pressed up against Ashai’s, his hard, bare cock throbbing against the back of Asahi’s thigh. His breath is ghosting over Ashai’s wet skin, making goosebumps prickle along the surface. 

Asahi shivers. 

“Give it to me,  _ Ace _ ,” Noya practically purrs. 

It’s been so long since Asahi heard that name. It brings back all those feelings, loving being praised. Especially by Noya. 

Asahi’s wings stiffen, the feathers shaking with the sharp movement. “Fuck, Noya!” 

Intense pleasure washes over Ashai’s body. His wing glands open, setting off a euphoric ricochet of separate nerves coming alight. 

It only takes a few more presses of Noya’s fingers deep into his open glands to get them leaking. “That’s it, baby. I need enough oil so I can fuck you. I want it all.”

“Hnnng,” Asahi whimpers. His oil spills, cascading down his back. He looks down and sees the pool of iridescent, glittering oil at his feet. 

It’s primarily there to keep his wings moisturised, but Noya found other uses for it. 

“Ah—ah—Noya! Sensitive!” 

Noya fucks his fingers in and out of Asahi’s gland opening, something he always does with a sadistic smirk on his face. “That’s how I like you. Sensitive and begging for more.” 

“T—too much! I can’t give you anymore!” Asahi groans, trying to grip onto the wall to ground himself but slides along the tiles instead. 

“There’s always more,” Noya says with conviction. 

The room is filled with filthy squelching noises as Noya fingerfucks Asahi’s glands harder, faster. 

Pressure builds along Asahi’s spine. It’s like his wings were built for Noya to tease him with. Like they were put on his body so Noya had control over Asahi’s very being. 

Noya takes his fingers from one of the glands and laces them into one of Asahi’s wings, tugging on the black feathers sharply.

Asahi’s back arches harshly, angling his chest up so his sensitive nipples are battered by the water. His feathers being pulled makes his glands squirt, pouring out the iridescent oil in powerful spurts. 

“That’s it baby, my good boy.”

It’s hard to not preen at the praise. Asahi pants, feeling fucked out already but desperate for more. Noya always gives him more. 

Hands ghost down Asahi’s sides, soothing him as he comes down from the heady pleasure of squirting. 

“Gonna finger you open now, okay?” 

Though Asahi’s head has dropped between his shoulders, he nods fervently. He needs more now, needs everything Noya has to offer. 

Two fingers drag over Asahi’s back, gathering the pretty oil. 

Asahi bends his legs more, spreading them wide to open his thick cheeks. He braces his arms against the wall so he can bury his head in them, shy away from the dirty things Noya’s going to do to his body. 

Noya presses his fingers against Asahi’s rim. “You have to let me in,” he goads, pushing his fingers that little bit harder. 

Keening, Asahi fucks himself backwards, letting Noya’s fingers enter his body with the slick slide of the oil.

It burns to be stretched so quickly but Asahi loves it, loves that Noya knows him so well that he goes hard straight away, pumping his fingers in and out of Asahi’s ass. 

“Noya,” Asahi moans, quiet and soft, “f-feels so good.” 

“You think you’re ready?” Noya asks, kissing his way up Asahi’s spine, over the base of his wings. “I love you, baby. You’re so pretty, your wings are so gorgeous. My pretty little bird.” 

Asahi whimpers, legs shaking and body going heavy, as though he’s a dead weight only being held up by Noya’s two fingers. 

Noya slows his fingerfucking down, just rubs the pads of his digits over Asahi’s prostate roughly, stimulating him from within. 

Every nerve in Asahi’s body is buzzing with the purest arousal at the mercy of his dear husband. His legs will surely give out soon too, he submits to Noya so readily. In his easy slide into submission, he forgets Noya’s question, tongue lolling out and eyes rolling back in pleasure. 

“Asahi—baby, I need you to answer me or we’ll have to stop, okay?” Noya croons, lowly. When it’s just the two of them like this, Noya is always so sweet, so kind and caring. The joking and teasing becomes secondary to Noya’s dominant power, all there because of Asahi’s need to be praised, to be loved. 

“I-I’m ready,” Asahi groans, voice breaking. 

Asahi’s legs give way like they always do but rather than crashing to the floor, Noya holds him, helping them both steadily get onto their knees. 

Like that, Noya fucks into Asahi from behind, fucking up into Asahi’s pliant body channeling all his love into every thrust. 

The wet floor beneath them is unforgiving in its hardness but every sensation just pushes Asahi deeper. He’s surrounded by Noya in all the best ways and he can’t deny how much he loves it. 

It’s Noya’s tiny fingers pressing into Asahi’s hips that keep him grounded, keep him bouncing back onto Noya’s cock with force. Noya’s hands leave Asahi’s hips to card through his feathers, then Noya switches his grip at tugging on the feathers and pulling them in a way that has Asahi flying higher. 

Each thrust has wet skin slapping against skin echoing through the shower, only that and both of their moans mixing in with the cascade of the water. 

“That’s it, handsome. You take me so well, don’t you? Just so perfect, so perfect for me.” Noya leans forward and kisses down Asahi’s spine again, making him shiver with need. As though Noya can read Asahi’s mind, he whispers, “Play with yourself for me? Let’s both cum together.”

_ “Oh,” _ Asahi moans, whimpering as he takes himself in hand and tugs. Words are failing him now, he’s so far into his headspace that he’s just chasing the pleasure, the praise. He needs Noya to cum, needs to know that his body can make Noya feel  _ that _ good. 

Noya’s grip goes from gentle to demanding, pulling asahi back into his relentless pace. He always does this when he can’t reach Asahi’s long locks to pull on, Noya loves having control over Asahi’s body and making him take it. 

With Noya hitting his prostate dead on, Noya’s fingers in his feathers, his own hand jerking his cock fervently, Asahi cums with a final sob. 

“Good boy, cum for me,” Noya whispers, before plunging his tongue into one of Asahi’s glands. It’s as though Asahi ascends, feeling his husband's tongue playing with his glands so well, with such precision that Noya hits all of Asahi’s sweet spots with every drag of his tongue. 

Asahi’s walls milk Noya’s cock as his own orgasm seems to last forever at the hands of his husband. 

When Asahi’s ass fills with wet heat, he knows he’s made Noya cum and he preens at the thought, so proud that his body is enough for Noya. 

“Yuu,” Asahi sobs, body shaking with unabashed delight. 

“It’s okay baby, I’ve got you.” 

And with that, Noya helps Asahi to his feet, though Asahi doesn’t really stand, his wings manage to keep him up. 

Noya washes Asahi’s body for him, washes his own and leads them out of the shower to get dry. 

They huddle into bed, Asahi’s wings covering them both from the outside world. 

“I love you,” Asahi whispers. 

“I love you more,” Noya replies, kissing Asahi’s lips with passion. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the fic! 
> 
> IwaOi got lactation, Noya/Asahi got wings, if you have a pairing/trio suggestion as to who should get tentacles, let me know!:) x x x


End file.
